


Stand By You

by Savisnotsavvy



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Final Fantasy: Kingsglaive, final fantasy: brotherhood
Genre: F/M, Goes by the game, Not much happens in the first chapter, Spoilers, i warned you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10060553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savisnotsavvy/pseuds/Savisnotsavvy
Summary: Growing up as a childhood friend and rival of Gladiolus always pushed Annia Leradine to go above and beyond expectations around her; that also meant proving her capability in the crownsguard when she was of age. By her twenty-first birthday she was ready to head out with her friends of they made their way to Altissia to her first assignment as shield for their beloved soon to be queen of Lucius, Lady Lunafreya. What happens along the way challenges the group as emotions rise, feelings revealed and crushed, and greater dangers then they ever imagined past the walls.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this earlier in the week then promptly took it down. So lets try this again! Enjoy Chocobabes ~

“Annia, wake up, Iggy just told me something’s happened to the prince.” The gruff and anxious sound of a male’s voice broke through the haze of sleep that rested over you. Groaning as the word slowly sunk I, your hazel eyes opened and focused on who was leaning over you.

“Gladio, what are you talking about?” It sounded more like a whine then a question, sitting up in bed and pushing the oversized boy from your personal space. Instead of receiving an answer, Gladio’s hands wrapped around your left arm and yanked you out of bed and flung the lights on. Within seconds of being blinded you felt clothes being thrown at you.

“Get dressed, we need to meet up with Ignis and you’re not doing so in pajamas.” He grunted, leaving you to your thoughts and change of clothes. Letting out a sigh, your hands released the black skinny jeans and navy blue tank top on the bed before running slim hands through your hair trying to wake yourself up as you ran the older teens words. _Something happened to the prince._ It finally clicked, sending you into overdrive as you hauled off light articles of clothing to dress more appropriately. In a matter of minutes, you were out in the hallway of the castle standing next to your friend with pursed lips.

No words were exchanged while you followed the giant through winding corridors till you found Ignis waiting at a door leading to a set of stairs. Both boys towered over you, leaving you looking up as the two exchanged words briefly as you settled into leaning back against an adjacent wall. It couldn’t have been any earlier than two am as the events unfolded. A word here or there caught your attention. _Daemon. Gravely Injured. Not awakening._ The young advisor was straight forward with strict words, but after knowing him for so long it was easy to see the fear and worry beneath. Prince Notic’s shield was no better at hiding his concerns either. You yourself did not have such a prolific bond with the prince to worry so deeply, but you still felt a sense of dread and unease at the news of the future king.

“What can I do?” Voice soft and calm as you interrupted the two, trying to be the one with reason.

Ignis’s green eyes cut to your hazel, softening as he understood what you were doing. “For now, we shall wait. I am sure his majesty will require use of us all when the air has cleared.” His left hand pushed at the brim of his glasses, readjusting them on his slender face. For only being assigned the role of the future kings advisor a year ago, Ignis Scientia had taken his job seriously; he had been groomed for the job from a young age after all. A brief nod from yourself was all the brunette needed sighing in content.

 

Gladiolus Amicitia was assigned as shield of Prince Noctis only two short years ago, cutting his time to hang out or train with you in half. At first you missed the big lug, finding it unfair, and wanted to know what else there was to do around this gods forsaken castle in order to avoid any proper etiquette lessons with mother while father was away keeping the kingdom safe per King Regis orders. Dresses where not your style, neither was sitting at tables all day listening to how to properly sit, back slightly arched with shoulders square and chin up. You would never fit into that society and it drove your mother to wits end. Father was quite amused and gleeful at his daughter’s desire to play with the boys instead of gossiping in the garden with the girls. Although you didn’t mind Iris, she was always sweet in all her innocence.

A beeping sound disrupted all wayward thoughts and with a small shake of your head, your eyes found Igis digging into his pockets for the cell phone. You barely had time to listen in on the conversation on the other end of the line before it was disconnected. “Take Annia to Cor when he arrives, we will be summoned in due time.” Again, with such curt formalities.

Gladios only nodded, offering you a small tip of his lips before gesturing with his head to follow. You rolled your eyes and gave Ignis a half-hearted wave as you both left him behind. “Am I going to get a chance to see the new recruits?” There was no hesitation in talking as soon as you were out of earshot of the advisor. Cor would hand pick a few trainees from the royal crownsguard when her father and Gladiolus father were absent at that moment. It usually meant a time of turmoil could be approaching, yet that didn’t faze the thrill-seeking side of you in the slightest.

“Maybe, could just have a message from your dad, wouldn’t be first.” Gladio shrugged at the question, scratching at the back of his head and feeling where he had buzzed growing back in. “Hey, isn’t it your birthday? Could be a message for you and your mother that your father won’t be around for it.” You stopped in your tracks for a split second.

“That’s right… huh, who knew someone could forget something like that.” It didn’t entirely matter anyways when you didn’t have time for such a silly thing.

The rest of the walk was done in contempt silence. The moment you stepped into the small training room with Gladio a whole new sensation surrounded the room. Four trainees stood in front of Cor Leonis, all in the late teens with three guys and one girl with black tresses. The slight glance from so called ‘Immortal’ that instructed you to fall in line made you hastily follow those instructions.

“Congratulations, you’ve been assigned your job in the crownsguard.”


End file.
